The Bestest Week Ever
by rouge-cards
Summary: After crime has come to an abrupt halt, Beast Boy wants to give Raven the best week of her life. Just how hard or easy will it be with help from the girls in Nevermore? Rae and BB, slight Rob and Star! PLEEZ R AND R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I THE SACRED NARRATOR DO NOT OWN THE TITANS! If I did, I would be too cool for you and this story would be on the TV show and Rae+Rob fans would melt and I would laugh!**

**Rae+Rob fans melt**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAAAAA!**

* * *

**Prolouge**

* * *

It had been a slow week at Titans Tower. Robin was using the extra time to catch up with Starfire…if you know what I, as the narrator, mean. Cyborg used the time to catch up on kicking Beast Boy's butt in video games, and sprucing the T-Car. 

Beast Boy was using the time to catch up on being bored.

Sure, he liked playing games with Cyborg and training with Robin and eating ice cream with Starfire….

But Raven had been using the extra time to catch up on staying. In. her. Room.

And poor Beast Boy missed her.

One day, he was lying on his back flipping through the TV channels and reclining on the large couch in Ops.

With no good shows on, Cyborg working on the car and Star and Robin off on a date, Beast Boy was thoroughly BORED. He rotated his body for a period of time and then found himself rolling off the couch and onto the floor.

He sat up, rubbed the back of his head, and moaned. It had been so slow at the tower lately and everyone was beginning to see each other less and less.

He heard a soft noise, and he wondered who else would be in the tower.

Oh Yeah! Raven.

RAVEN!

Raven. That one…girl…Raaaaaaaaaaaveeeeeeeeeeen….

He chuckled. The name sounded so cute in his head…he wondered what it'd be like to say it out loud- since he hadn't all month. Raven had not once come out of her room.

"Raven." He giggled in a childish way. "RAVEN! Ahahahahaaa!" he rolled on his back and sat straight again, his legs slamming onto the floor. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEN!" he collapsed in hysterics.

Then her voice interrupted his fantasies. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, BEAST BOY?"

He winced at her loud voice. Then he thought: What DO I want?

He pondered this question for a moment. What do I want? Hmm… I want company. And not to be alone. If Raven came out, then he wouldn't be by himself.

"I WANT YOU TO COME AND KEEP ME COMPANY!" he screamed without further pondering the question.

There was silence…and then.

"NO! I'M BUSY!"

he sighed. He and Raven were friends! …Even thought he kinda wanted to be more than her friend. Why wouldn't she come to be with him? No one was as special to him as Raven…he…liked her like that. But she didn't.

"jeez…" he murmured to himself.

Then…

BING!

HE HAD AN IDEA! (dramatic music plays)

"FINE! OKAY!" he yelled at the empath, hoping she would hear the would-be sad voice amongst the 'HOLYCRAPIHADABRILLIANTIDEA!' voice.

He ran to his room, grabbing a pen from the kitchen counter on his way out, his feet pounding noisily against the floor all the way to his sleeping quarters.

He ripped his door open and pounced inside, door shutting behind him.

He ran through his room, ripping apart half of the mess coating the ground, looking for a notebook or a piece of paper. A pad of paper! ANYTHING!

'Hey look, a pizza box!' He rushed forward to the only paper material he had located. Reaching further, he grabbed it and began ripping bits of cheese off the top and sat on the floor…and began to write his idea (dramatic music plays)

He was going to give Raven the best week of her life.

Every day of the week was going to his cause of making Raven recognize just how good a friend he could be. Maybe even better then Card! (a/n: check my fanfic "It's in the Cards"!) He hoped. Heh. Yeah, right.

He finished the badly written list, looked it over and sighed in triumph. Now he had to find something that would hold a pizza box on the wall, where he could see it later.

He rummaged a little more into the mess that was-er-should be-his bedroom. When he thought he found a big enough nail, he noticed something on the ground.

He slapped his forehead.

It was a notebook.

* * *

**AHAHA! Oh, poor BB! heh heh. Well, whattaya think BB's gonna do? heh heh! Well, I'll tell ya rite now, the Nevermore girls will be making some appearances and there will be slight Rob+Star moments and probably THE MOST SLIGHT cyborg+bumblebee moments you will EVER see! STAY TUNED!**

**ROUGE CARDS THE AWESOMELY**


	2. Monday

**Chapter One**

**_FIRST MONDAY OF THE NEXT MONTH_**

Raven rolled around in her bed. She had slept in that day, for there had not been an alarm for weeks ever since they froze all the villains and sacked the rest.

Raven wondered, as she got out of bed, if any of the Titans had changed since she last emerged.

She certainly had. Her waistline had dropped to unacceptable width, even though she had snuck out at night sometimes to get food from the kitchens. Her thin lavender hair was longer, and beginning to reach her shoulders. She hoped she was taller, too.

She stretched and began to dress. None of the Titans had not bothered to wear their uniforms since crime came to a sudden halt weeks ago…Though Robin had taken much longer to give up his signature outfit.

Raven was beginning to pull a black turtle neck over her head when there was a knock at her door.

Oh. Beast Boy. It's not like he ever went out…except that time he practically dragged her to the movies because no one else would go with him. (out of pity, she went in the end)

As she muttered "hang on" audibly, she pulled the comfy cloth over her head.

She used her powers to check on the other Titans as quick as she could.

Robin and Starfire were spending an overnight stay at a hotel. She caught a glimpse of what was going on and decided she should check on Cyborg.

Cyborg was at a mechanics' club with Bumblebee.

She chuckled as she saw Cyborg inch his way closer to Bumblebee.

And Beast Boy was…uh…outside her door.

Obviously.

She opened the access to her bedroom.

"YES, Beast Boy?"

He smiled.

"Ur…Hey Raven! Uh…hm…er…"

he seemed to be having a hard time getting it out.

He took a deep breath.

"Raven. You're my friend and I want to do something to make you happy. So…if you could do anything today, what would you want to do!"

Raven stared at him, dumbfounded.

She gave the ol' up'n'down stare.

His attire: Light brown hoodie zip up sweater. It was unzipped and underneath was a black half belly shirt (a/n: yes, for guys. Like the one Takuto from FullMoon O Sagashite wears) Baggy black jeans with zippers and belts near the hems. (a/n: drool)

Turns out Raven was right. Beast Boy had changed. He was…taller…and his hair was the littlest bit longer, and his shoulders were broader. Had it really only been a month?

"uhr…uh…" she felt her face get hot against her will. "How long have I been in there?" she asked quizzically, gesturing to her room.

He counted on his fingers. Uh…Two months, two weeks, and uh…"he recounted.

His hands went down and he shrugged. "That's it."

"Uh…UH!" Raven had a hard time keeping her face a normal color. Her hands flew up to her face, trying to cover her red cheeks.

"uh…you ok?" Beast Boy questioned nervously.

"Yeah! Uh..! Great! Fine! A ha…" she shifted.

Why was she acting like this! Her insides were churning and her eyes and mouth were totally dry. Her knees quivered under her weight.

'what?' her head was going all weird.

Back in Nevermore, another 'Raven feeling' exposed itself to Nevermore's dark surroundings.

Love stretched and yelled happily "OH ITS BEEN SO LONG! I had to go away ever since that Malchior guy played around with Raven's emotions!" she called to her cousin.

"LUST! RAVEN'S IN LOVE!"

Lust climbed out of the bindings holding her back from freedom. "WHAT! You're kidding right? Well, who is it?"

Love rustled the front of her cherry blossom pink cape excitedly. "IT'S B.B.!"

Lust's jaw dropped to an impossible length.

"WHAT!"

She began to pace, her sparkly sky blue robes billowing behind her. "wha-…WHAT! That is just WEIRD! I never would have…I…I Don't really wanna…y-ARGH!"

Common Sense had appeared in front of Lust, giggling.

"Well, y'know- Opposites attract!"

Common Sense laughed again before turning on her heel and leaving.

Lust fumed.

"Dork." She muttered. And went over to decide her next move.

Raven gulped, trying to regain control of her spit glands.

She coughed

"you…uh…look. Different."

He rubbed the back of his head. "uh…yeah. I've been…uh…working out…kinda. Sorta."

Raven noticed little patches of pink around his cheeks.

Raven suddenly hoped she had worn some other clothes. 'Why do I like him like this all of a sudden!' she tried to argue with herself when another voice appeared in her head.

'Pff. Well how ELSE do ya think me and Love FINALLY appeared back in your brain after FOREVER!' Lust shouted at Raven.

Raven began to mentally argue with Lust when she remembered Beast Boy was staring at her. She did an internal gasp. BEAST BOY.

"Uh…Raven? You alright there? You looked like you were having trouble with something."

"Nevermore…" she mumbled inaudibly.

"What?"

"n-n-NOTHIN'!"

"oh…okay."

"…"

"so…" he was smiling again. Raven's heart lifted. He was smiling at her!

'deep breaths, Raven. Deep breaths.'

She wanted to slap her emotions.

"…where do you want to go?"

"oh, that's right…!" Raven said, remembering his earlier request.

"uh…I-I like to go…to…that poetry café downtown…" she muttered.

She looked at her toes, which now looked like they were fighting with each other.

"but---"

Beast boy began to protest about what she would REALLY want to do, but if that's what she wanted after being cooped up in her room for 2 months and 2 weeks, then so be it.

Raven looked up at him half sadly. 'he doesn't want to go…" Timid and Depressed told her. 'SHUT UP!' yelled Love. 'Raven! Listen to me! This is your chance to be alone with Beast Boy! DO. NOT. GO. TO. THE. POETRY. CLUB! COMMON SENSE, GET OVER HERE!'

Raven's eyes glittered.

Beast Boy was about to agree when Raven held her hand out to stop him from talking.

"on second thought…Let's go to that nice café on the edge of town."

Lust and Common Sense grinned. (they had used their powers to get a message to Raven's brain.)

Beast Boy smiled and nodded happily.

"What time?" he asked.

"um…6:30!."

"fine with me! Anything you want to do until then?"

Raven thought.

In Nevermore, Lust called over Happy and (drum roll PLEASE!) the result:

"Let's make a snack!"

Beast Boy looked taken aback, but very happy at the same time.

"AWRIGHT! I dunno if 2 months and 2 weeks in your room did something to ya, Rae, but you're awesome!"

He threw his arms around her, and then pushed gently back, his face leaning in close to the sorceress's violet eyes.

"I promise. I'm gonna make this the bestest week of your life."

With that he skipped off (Chibi Style!), shouting back to her:

"I'll be in the kitchen!"

…and disappeared around a corner.

Raven closed the door limply behind her.

'The best…week. S'only…MONDAY!' Awe slurred in contribute to Raven's thoughts as she began walking down the hall.

The psychic beauty felt her insides melting.

As of now, only Beast Boy could use a word like 'bestest' and be cute.


	3. Tuesday

**OK, I'm sorry everyone- The first chapter (ACTUAL CHAPTER, not the prolouge) had no disclaimer or closing notes! sob sob sob im srry! Also, the Prolouge is labeled as Chapter 1, and I'm sorry for that too...(cry) I made a mistake in labeling it and stuff so i apoligize. Watever tho. This is chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I am ownwer of many a Titans merchandise, but not the actual Titans. I suppose I could use my Terra action figure as a voodoo doll and take over Cartoon Network...but I'm too nice for that. hee hee!**

**ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**TUESDAY**_

Beast Boy woke up the next morning feeling pleased with himself.

He and Raven had had a great time last night. He was still kind of surprised Raven wanted to make Japanese style lunch boxes for everyone. They had labeled them, one for Starfire, one for Robin and one for Cyborg. When they got home they would find them.

She had been smiling and laughing so much….

By the time they finished it was 5:45 (because Raven had woken up at 12:00 that morning.) and they left each other's company to go get dressed.

When they got to the café, it took them a while to get talking, but when they did, it was like Raven was a whole different person.

She said he was the first person she had seen in a long time and it was nice to have actual conversations with a friend.

She had been really nice. Ya know, laughing at his jokes and talking to him…but sometimes, whenever he would say something to her directly, her face would go red and she'd start acting funny.

So he worried he was making her uncomfortable.

That was the only problem.

He sighed unhappily-wondering how she would feel today.

RAVEN'S P.O.V.

Rave had not slept much that night. She was embarrassed at how awkward she had been acting last night, and it was haunting her.

Why, Oh, WHY did she begin liking him!

When she woke up Tuesday, she checked her clock. It was 8:00.

She hoped he would be giving her another chance today.

Remembering her thoughts of wearing something different yesterday, today she pulled on grey cargo pants and a scarlet spaghetti strap tank top with a big black 'X' over the chest.

No sooner than she had finished dressing that she went into Ops, looking for the lunch boxes and realizing they were gone. So far, Cyborg was the only one out of bed.

As she came into the kitchen, Cyborg turned and goggled at her.

"Raven? You're out of your room?"

Raven turned and faced him, nodding.

"Yeah…uh…Beast Boy and I were spending some time together yesterday, and so I figured…you guys had…eaten the lunch boxes we had made for you, Robin and Starfire." She answered in a monotone like voice.

He continued to stare, his mouth open slightly.

"So…you mean to say you and Beast Boy made those super-yummy lunch boxes?"

Raven waved her hand as if brushing his comment away.

"Oh, get over it."

Cyborg shrugged and turned away, munching on his toast, but looking like he hoped he hadn't been poisoned.

Just then, Beast Boy came in, talking to Robin. It looked like he was explaining Raven's appearance yesterday, because Robin's face was awestruck.

BEAST BOY'S P.O.V.

Beast boy noticed Raven making tea for herself in the kitchen and ran away from Robin, leaving him to go converse the sudden change with Cyborg.

"Raven!" Beast boy called happily.

She turned and gave him a little smile, then turned back to her tea. Her hair fell in front of her face, so he couldn't see, but Raven was blushing.

He leaned onto the counter.

"So, Raven. Whatta ya want to do today?"

Raven turned back at him and shrugged.

"I dunno. I leave it up to you." she began fanning the steam away from her mug.

RAVEN'S P.O.V.

Beast Boy looked crestfallen, but then his face lifted.

"Well, okay! Whattaya say to a picnic!"

Raven turned so hard she kinked her neck. Not wanting to look stupid and rub it, she just winced a little and gave him a happy face.

She was about to respond when she noticed Cyborg and Robin had stopped talking and were looking at them. She turned as fast as she could and glared at them.

They spun around to face each other and began talking about cheesecake.

"Sounds like fun." She whispered to him.

"Time?"

"ten?"

"Alright!"

Beast Boy sped off to his bedroom. Raven glided out of the kitchen after him and proceeded to her sleeping quarters.

:LATER:

Raven was wearing a grey sundress (half against her will-the other Ravens in Nevermore had taken control of the fashion portion of her mind for that time, but when Raven saw how nicely she looked in it, she agreed) and there was a red silk ribbon in her hair. Her shoes were black sandals and she had placed thin line of lavender eyeliner to base her violet eyes.

She was in the kitchen with Starfire, who was helping her make a picnic lunch.

Starfire had not questioned Raven, only given her a bone-breaking hug.

Raven could tell Starfire was going out with Robin today, for she had clothed herself in a skimpy tickle-me-pink tee-shirt and tight blue jean capris. Her shoes were cute little black AllStar hitops and she was wearing many bracelets and necklaces and glitter lipgloss.

Raven thought she looked like a Bratz doll.

I, the narrator, thought she looked very kawaii.(teehee)

"It is glorious you and Beast Boy have finally decided on the dating!" Starfire said cutely, clapping her hands together.

"Cyborg and Robin and I wondered how long it would take for the both of you to coming around! Both of you seem to be, as Cyborg has placed it, 'clueless'"

Raven flushed.

"Excuse me!"

Starfire looked horrorstruck. She obviously had been forbidden to say that.

"YOU DID NOT HEAR OF ANYTHING I HAVE SAID!"

Starfire quickly finished stuffing the grapes into the picnic basket before making up an excuse and flying out of the room.

Raven sighed. So the other Titans wanted them together, huh? Well, Raven had fallen in love against her will….But what about Beast Boy? He was doing this out of friendship.

Raven sighed again, and finished packing the food just as Beast Boy came into Ops.

"Hey, is that our lunch?" Beast Boy asked her.

Raven nodded.

Beast Boy looked pouty.

"But I wanted to hewp you, Waven!" He did a puppy pout and Raven laughed.

"I'm sorry, Gar, but Starfire already helped me."

Beast Boy laughed and put his arms around her neck.

"Aw, that's ok. Are you done? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Raven smiled inwardly as she finished wrapping a sandwich in ceram wrap.

"Well, if you want a pizza, there's a couple of leftovers in the refrigerator."

Beast Boy smiled and opened the refrigerator door.

When they got to the park, they found it wasn't hard to locate the perfect spot for a picnic.

Beast Boy had found it. It was a big patch of green grass half shaded from the spring sun by a cherry blossom tree.

He called Raven over as he laid out the checkered blanket.

Raven trotted over with the picnic basket.

"Wow, Beast Boy, this place is great."

Beast Boy smiled at her, his fang catching sunlight for a moment as he helped Raven unpack.

They talked and laughed and ate for a long time before there was less than half of the food to finish.

What was left after another half hour was the desert- cookies Starfire had made for them. Raven smiled inwardly at the thought of Robin trying desperately to help his girlfriend make the recipe right.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked as he reached for a cookie.

"uh-huh?" Raven responded as she took a cautious bite.

"Did you feel a raindrop?"

Raven glanced at him and shook her head carefully.

"Oh. I must have imagined it." He said, looking at the tree branch above him.

Raven looked up at the sky…it did look like it might rain, but not for long. Besides, she would sense it, right?

"Raven?" he said again.

"mm-hmm?"

Raven's head came down again to find the changeling leaning into her face.

"You're a great person to be around." He said, smiling.

Raven felt her cheeks burn again.

"uh…Thank you." She said nervously.

With that he leaned back.

"Well, I think I'm full." He said a couple of silent minutes later.

"um…yeah." Raven said. "You wanna start packing up?"

"okay." Beast Boy said, reaching over for a small box.

Raven had reached for it at the same time.

Their hands met for a moment before they pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry." Beast Boy said, his face turning red.

"N-No, it's'ok….!" Raven said hastily grabbing a few bags and shoving them into the basket.

Beast Boy looked at her.

"Raven…I…want you to be happy when you're with me…to enjoy yourself…so…well… are you happy?"

Raven stopped shoving things into the basket and looked up at him.

"Well…" she started, bringing her hands out of the basket.

"Beast Boy, I-"

a raindrop hit her forehead.

And another.

It was beginning to rain.

"AH NO!" Beast Boy said, quickly grabbing the picnic basket and rolling up the blanket, stuffing it into Raven's arms just as it began to pour.

Raven sprinted ahead, trying to get far enough to start the T-Car (Cyborg had let them use it)…when her sandal caught a muddy hole in the grass.

She fell forward, blanket falling out of her arms. She moaned as she sat up, mud coating the front of her dress.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her back before she fell forward again.

Wiping the mud from her eyes, she saw Beast Boy sprawled in front of her. She managed to cough and gasp.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?"

Beast Boy rolled onto his back and sat up, making sure the picnic basket was still shut tightly.

Raven saw his entire front caked in mud, and his face was a little dirty and scratched from rocks in the ground. She imagined how stupid she must look and began laughing.

"Uh…Raven?"

"ahaha…we…hee…look so stupid! Ahahaha!"

The pouring rain drenched her and her clothes began clinging to her, making it heavy and hard to move.

Beast Boy began laughing too.

He stood up after a few minutes of laughing and helped her up, smiling.

Raven was still giggling a little.

"hee hee! That was fun!"

Beast Boy smiled at her.

"You're awesome Raven. You're so unpredictable, yet that's what I like about you."

Raven flung her arms around Beast Boy's middle and looked up at him, rain dripping from her face.

"Thanks. You're the kind of guy who'll make any girl smile."

And with that, she picked up the blanket and headed for the car, leaving Beast Boy to grab the basket and hurry after her.

* * *

* * *

**HEY DUDES! So far, that's my favorite chapter! (kisses chapter) MWA! haha! Not much to say except leave comments! YOU HAD BETTER LEAVE COMMENTS! (hits all who do not leave comments)**

**ok lurve ya!**

**ROUGE CARDS THE SUPREMELY**


End file.
